Gemini
by Yksin
Summary: Kip and Kina, two innocent force sensitive victims of a brutal battle, are found by Jedi Aayla Secura. When a youngling is found dead, the twins take matters into their own hands and try and catch this crazed murderer. Will they succeed? OCs
1. The Children

**A/N: I had to think this one out a lot before I wrote it down. Enjoy and please review.**

"Fall back!" Aayla Secura cried.

She deflected the droids incoming fire, protecting the retreating clones. Her arms and wrists hurt from this ongoing motion. They had been fighting these droids for most of the afternoon. This tired her.

Finally, all of the clones had retreated far enough that they didn't need her to protect them. Aayla deflected one last blast and then she turned around and sprinted. The clones were firing from a distance, which really helped her escape. When she reached the clones, she turned and activated her lightsaber, but none of the droids fired. She turned to Commander Bly, who took off his helmet. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"General?" he asked.

Aayla didn't respond. She deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

"I don't like this," she muttered.

"Neither do I," Bly said.

Aayla looked at the droids in the distance. They had started to retreat.

"Lets take the advantage and pull back," she ordered.

Bly nodded and started assembling the clones. Aayla was just about to help when she heard something. She grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and headed towards the noise.

"Where are you headed General?" Bly asked.

Aayla stopped.

"I heard something. I'm going to check it out," she replied.

She ran into a large group of trees. The noise was louder. I consisted of a child crying, shouting, and a droid. Aayla ran faster towards the noise. The child could be in danger.

She was just about to round a corner, but she stopped. She sensed something. Aayla looked around the corner and gasped.

A droid was pointing tits blaster at two children. The kids were huddled together in a corner. One was crying. They were both human kids, one male and a female. The male had short brown hair that covered his right eye. The female had long, wavy brown hair. She looked extremely terrified. Both of the children had bright green eyes.

The boy let go of the girl and stood up.

"Sit down," the droid instructed.

"No!" the boy declared.

"I said sit down!" the droid said, pointing the blaster for his face.

Aayla had to act now, but something was holding her back, and she didn't know what.

The boy's face turned red.

"I said no!" he yelled.

He lifted his arms up and the droid went flying. It hit a tree behind it and broke into several pieces. Aayla gasped. She ran around the corner. The boy grabbed his sister and raised his hand in defence.

"Who are you?" he whispered, holding his sisters hand and helping her off the ground.

"My name is Aayla Secura. I am a Jedi and I am here to help you," Aayla said softly.

The boy thought for and moment, then lowered his hand. The girl wiped her face with her sleeves, drying the tears. Aayla walked forward and knelt down in front of them, so they could see her eye level.

"What are you names?" she asked gently, placing a soft hand on the boy's shoulder.

"My name is Kip, and this is Kina, my twin sister," Kip replied.

Aayla nodded.

"What are your ages?"

Kip looked at Kina and Kina nodded.

"We're six years old," Kina whispered.

Aayla smiled nicely and stood up.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

Kina sniffed and Kip patted her on the back.

"Our village was attacked and Mommy told us to run. We ran from the metal men and arrived here. The metal men followed us, and I was able to destroy most of them, except for this one. I got scared. I wanted Mommy. Then Kip made the other one break. I feel bad because Mommy told us never to use our powers like that," Kina explained.

Aayla smiled and looked at the two of them.

"So you have been able to use this power for a while now?"

"For a couple months," Kip quickly answered.

Aayla thought a moment. These two could use the force. She had to bring them to the Jedi Temple.

"I am going to take you away from this dangerous place. You two will be trained to use your power at the Jedi Temple."

Kina gasped.

"But we can't leave this place! What about Mommy!" She cried.

Kip pulled her into a hug and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"This lady will make sure that Mommy is safe, don't worry," he said quietly.

He then looked at Aayla.

"We will go with you, but please make sure Mommy is safe and that she knows," he said.

Aayla nodded.

"I will try my best," she replied.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance. Kina yelped and then fell silent.

"What was that Miss?" asked Kip.

Aayla looked around.

"I don't know," she muttered.

She looked at the children and told them to follow her. She ran through the forest slowly, so that the kids could stay with her. They exited the forest and regrouped with the clones. Aayla walked over to Commander Bly.

"Commander."

"Yes General Secura," Bly responded.

He noticed the children beside her and he took off his helmet so he wouldn't frighten them. He knelt down.

"Hello there, my name is Commander Bly," he said with a grin.

Kip and Kina smiled.

"My name is Kina," Kina said happily.

"And mine's Kip!" Kip said, jumping up.

Bly looked at Aayla and Aayla smiled.

"Commander, can you watch these two for a minute?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing General," he replied.

Aayla smiled and walked over to a parked gunship. She went behind it and took a com pad out of her pocket on her belt. She pressed it and an image of Mace Windu appeared.

"Master Secura," Mace greeted.

"Master Windu, I have discovered to force sensitive children. Both are five years of age."

Mace put a hand on his chin.

"Shall they be brought to the temple?" Aayla asked.

Mace looked up.

"I suppose so. Are these children related?"

Aayla nodded and Mace sighed.

"This shall be difficult choice to make," he commented.

"I know it will, but these two are strong in the force. I can feel it. Let them be tested," she insisted.

"Let them be brought to the temple for testing," he finally said.

Aayla smiled slightly.

"How goes your mission on Gala?" he asked.

"Not so good," Aayla replied. "The droids have destroyed several villages and towns. They outnumber us greatly. Are there any reinforcements available?"

Mace shifted slightly.

"I shall check. While I do, I want you to get a transport and have the children brought to the temple," Mace ordered.

"Yes Master. I will see to it."

He nodded and the transmission ended. Aayla had hoped to go with the children back to the temple. She really wanted these kids to succeed. Never the less, she had more important matters to attend to. She had to stop the droids from destroying the planet. Gala was too important to loose.

She walked back to Commander Bly, who was showing his weapons to the kids, with the safety switch on.

"Commander, I will take the children from here," she said quietly.

Bly nodded and the children followed Aayla to a group of gunships. They stopped in front of one that was just about to leave. She knelt down and put her hands on their shoulders.

"You two will get onto this gunship and head to the temple where you will be tested. I cannot come with you," she explained.

Kina lowered her head.

"What if we don't pass this test?" Kip asked curiously, his eyes narrowing.

Aayla took a deep breath.

"You two are very smart for your age. I know that you will pass," she responded quickly.

Kip nodded and Aayla got up. She led the two of the kids into the gunship. A couple of friendly looking clones followed them inside. They introduced themselves as Silver and Gama. They both started a conversation with the kids, who both seemed to enjoy it. Aayla smiled and walked over to the pilot who was just about to strap himself in.

"Try and make this a gentle ride. These kids are scared," she whispered so the others wouldn't hear her.

The clone nodded and smiled.

"Yes General. I'll make sure that they get something to eat when we stop at the cruiser," he replied.

Aayla smiled slightly and then stepped away from the gunship. She waved to the kids and they waved back with big grins on their faces. The doors on the ship closed and they took off, leaving Aayla Secura standing there, hopping that the twins would be okay.

**A/N: Credit to my sister (FF pen name Carovinee) for the title. By the way, these two characters (Kip and Kina) are OCs. Just to let you know. Please review.**


	2. Growing Up

**A/N: Just to let you know, the word "Gemini" also means "twins". Kip and Kina are twins. Please review!**

FIVE YEARS LATER

Kip and Kina stood in Master Yoda's training room early, waiting for the others to arrive. The two of them were now ten years of age. They looked almost the same, but taller and more mature. Kina still had her long, brown, wavy hair, and Kip still had bangs over his left eye. They'd both passed their tests and were now younglings. They both didn't know what exactly had happened five years ago. All they knew, was that their home planet was attacked and that Aayla Secura had found them. They knew nothing of their Mother and family.

Kip tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the other younglings to arrive.

"Don't be so impatient Kip!" Kina exclaimed.

Kip rolled his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up early and drag me down here half an hour before our lesson?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"Because to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late in unacceptable."

Kip sighed dramatically. Kina turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Kip, this is an important day. You don't want to make a fool of yourself," she said softly.

"Why is this day so important?" he said, raising his voice.

"Because we get our own lightsabers today!" she cried.

Kip stopped. He had totally forgotten that today was the day that the younglings in his class would be given their own lightsaber. Not the training ones they'd been using for the past five years, real ones.

Kip smiled and leaned against a wall. Kina laughed and grabbed a holo-pad off the shelf and started to read it. Kina had always been interested in reading. Kip on the other hand preferred to train and take long naps.

The door opened and a couple younglings walked in. Thy greeted Kip and Kina, and then started talking amongst themselves. Kip walked behind them to listen in on the news.

"I heard that Master Skywalker has a Padawan!" a girl named Kiki exclaimed.

"Really?" asked a boy named James.

Kiki crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I met her. Her name is Ahsoka Tano," she said with a smile on her face.

Kip had met her too. He had bumped into her while on his way to class the other day.

"I thought Master Skywalker didn't want a Padawan. I overheard him and Master Kenobi talking," James replied.

"It isn't his choice, is it?" Kip interrupted.

Kiki's eyes narrowed.

"Sort of. I don't think he can get rid of her," she said slowly.

"Why would he want to?" Kip asked.

Kiki scowled.

"Haven't you been listening?"

The door opened and Master Yoda and Master Secura walked in. The younglings immediately stopped talking and lined up. Master Secura smiled.

"An important day, today is," Yoda said, chuckling slightly.

Master Secura turned around and grabbed a box outside the door. She carried it inside and put it gently down on the ground. She looked around the room and noticed Kip and Kina. She nodded and Kip grinned. She opened the box.

"I shall call out you name and you shall come forth and take your lightsaber. You will not activate it nor play with it." she explained.

All of the younglings nodded. She took out the first lightsaber.

"Kiki."

Kiki grinned and walked forward. She took the lightsaber from Master Secura and clipped it to her belt. She walked back and joined the line.

"Kina."

Kina walked forward gracefully and took her lightsaber. She also clipped it to her belt and walked back. This pattern continued as other younglings were called up. Kip wondered when she would call his name. He also wondered if she had put his name near the bottom on purpose. He shrugged.

"Kip."

Kip looked up. He almost ran forward and took his lightsaber. He rejoined the line and looked at his lightsaber. It was shiny and new. No scrapes or marks.

"Kip!" Master Secura snapped.

He quickly clipped it to his belt. He apologized and stood still.

"James."

James took his lightsaber from her and quickly walked back. He was the last to receive his lightsaber.

"Listen to me. These lightsabers are your life. Don't lose them. Also these are weapons and not toys. These will kill someone. You will not play with them, nor activate them for no reason. If you are caught doing this, then it will be taken from you. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master Secura," the younglings chanted.

"Good," she grinned.

Master Yoda walked forward.

"No lesson there will be. Free to go, are you," he said.

The younglings bowed and exited the training room. Master Yoda followed them. Kip and Kina stayed behind to say hi to Master Secura. Once everyone left, they approached her.

"Hello Master Secura," Kina greeted.

Aayla turned knelt down and smiled.

"Hello children. How are you?" she asked kindly.

"Great Aayla! We have our lightsabers!" Kip cried happily.

The twins called Aayla by her first name. They were both favoured by her because of their past.

"You two have grown so much."

Kina smiled.

"Yes, I guess we have," she said nicely. Kina was always the one with good manners.

Aayla stood up and looked at the clock on the wall.

"I must get going. I have a council meeting to attend," she said sorrily.

"It's okay, we should get going to our next lesson," Kip shrugged.

Aayla looked down at Kip.

"Until next time," she said.

Aayla left the training room in hurry.

Kina glanced at the clock and gasped.

"What?" Kip demanded.

"Our next lesson starts in five minutes!" she cried, grabbing her small bag from the corner.

Kip jumped and grabbed his bag. They both sprinted out of the training room at top speed.

**A/N: For this chapter, I didn't know what real descriptions to write about the training room and how they are instructed. This is made up and may not even happen in the star wars universe. Please Review!**


	3. Tragedy

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Please Review!**

"Kip, Kip wake up."

Kip groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"Kip!"

Kip's eyes snapped open. Kina stood beside his bed.

"What?" he hissed.

Kina knelt down.

"Something's wrong."

Kip jumped out of bed and grabbed his Jedi Robes off of a chair in the corner. Kina turned around and let him change. When he finished, he grabbed his lightsaber off his desk and clipped it to his belt. Kina grabbed his shoulder.

"Kip, I don't think we should interfere," she whispered.

She let go of his shoulder and they walked out of Kip's room. Many younglings had woken up and were standing outside their doors, waiting to hear something. Jedi ran through the hallways, not stopping to say anything. Kip was confused.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" he asked his sister.

Kina shook her head.

"No."

Aayla Secura ran down the hallway and stopped. Many younglings ran over.

"Master, what's going on?" Kina asked.

Aayla looked thought for a moment. Kina guessed that she was trying to think about what to say without frightening them.

"A Jedi youngling has been killed and we don't know why," she said grimly.

The younglings gasped.

"Who?" James asked, stepping forward.

Aayla bowed.

"Kiki Solivan."

Kip swallowed. Many of the younglings said nothing, others started crying, and some bowed down in respect. Kina turned and ran down the hallway towards her quarters. Kip bowed and ran after her. He had always been protective of his sister at the most horrible times.

He arrived at her room and opened her door. He room was clean and organized. Holo-pads were stacked neatly in a corner and her bed was made.

Kina sat on her bed quietly. Kip walked over and sat down beside her. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Kip."

"Yes?" he answered softly.

She looked at him with her bright green eyes.

"There's a murderer within these walls," she said, her voice cracking.

She put her head on his shoulder, He gently stroked her hair with his free hand.

"Sis, as long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you," he promised.

Kina lifted her head up and smiled slightly. Kip pulled her into a hug. After a couple minutes, Kip let go. Kina stood up and went over to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Kip asked curiously.

Kina turned around.

"We can't let this murderer roam the hallways of the Jedi Temple," she answered.

Kip stood up.

"What are you trying to do? Are you trying to catch him?"

Kina crossed her arms.

"I will start an investigation of my own," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Kina! You just a youngling! Let the council handle this!" he exclaimed.

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I know what I'm doing," she said softly.

She walked out of the room and Kip followed her.

"I don't want to lose you," Kip whispered.

Kina looked at him. He'd never gotten this emotional in a long time. Kina got a little worried, but she shook that emotion off quickly.

"You won't," she promised.

"Okay," Kip replied quietly.

Kina nodded and turned and walked down the hallway. Kip watched her go. There wasn't anything he could do to stop her.

OoOoOoO

Kina headed towards the Jedi briefing room. She had to find out more about the murder and she had to investigate the crime scene. She got to the briefing room, but the door was firmly closed. She sighed and turned around. The doors behind her opened. She turned back around and saw several council members exit. None of them noticed her.

Aayla Secura walked out and Kina stepped forward.

"Master," she said.

Aayla looked down, but she didn't smile.

"Yes Kina?" she replied.

"I know that this is none of my business, but Kiki was a friend of mine and I want to know what happened to her," she said unhappily.

Aayla took a deep breath and gestured for Kina to walk with her. The two of them walked down another hallway. They stopped at a dead end and Aayla knelt down, so she could see Kina at eye level.

"I shall try and explain it, but some parts I have been told not to repeat, got it?"

Kina nodded.

"Kiki's body was found this morning by Padawan Ahsoka Tano who had just returned from rescuing Jabba the Hutt's son," she explained. "Kiki appeared to have lightsaber wounds in her chest. She was obviously killed by someone who wields a lightsaber."

Kina looked at the ground.

"We don't know if it was a Jedi who killed her or if there was an intruder, there were no witnesses," Aayla said calmly.

"Where was her body found," Kina asked.

"I think it was in the east wing. You'll have to ask Ahsoka Tano, but you'll have to ask quickly. She's scheduled to leave to go on a mission in a couple hours."

Kina nodded and thanked Aayla. She left and headed towards Ahsoka Tano's quarters. She was the only one who knew the details.


	4. Old Memories

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I really appreciate reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Kip looked around. He was in a jail cell. The door was shielded and there were no windows. Kip reached for his lightsaber, but it wasn't there. He wasn't even wearing his brown Jedi robes. He wore white pants and what appeared to be a long white bathrobe with a red belt around his waste. Where was he?_

"_Kip...Kip..." _

_An old women stood on the other side of his cell. She too was dressed in all white. Her hair was long and grey and her face was wrinkled. She took a step forward. _

"_Who are you?" Kip asked nervously._

_The women smiled._

"_Don't you recognize me Kip" she asked._

_Kip stared at her for a moment. He searched his memories. There was no old women like her. _

"_No, I do not," he decided._

_The old women's smile faded._

"_So, they took that away from you too," she grumbled._

_Kip raised his eyebrows._

"_Who's they? What did they take?"_

_The women stared into his eyes. The stare creeped Kip out a little. She looked away and hung her arms._

"_The Jedi," she whispered._

"_The Jedi? What did they take?" he demanded._

_She looked at him sadly. Her face was all but gloom._

"_Do you remember how you were brought to the Temple?" she asked curiously. _

_He thought for a moment._

"_No."_

_The women walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Her hand was ice cold and it made Kip shiver._

"_Kip, I am your Mother."_

_Kip gasped._

"_My..my Mother? How?" he demanded._

_The old women pulled him into a hug._

"_They took you and Kina away from me five years ago during a battle," she sobbed. "A Jedi named Aayla Secura came to me after the battle ended and she told me. I didn't believe her, so I searched the whole planet for years and I could never find you or Kina!"_

_She burst into tears and Kip hugged her back. _

"_I never knew that I had a family, and I didn't know that they were still alive," he admitted._

_She stepped back._

"_Kip, I'm not alive. I died a month ago," she said softly._

_Kip flinched like someone had just punched him._

"_What?" he whispered._

_She looked at him sorrily._

"_Kip, I'm a mix of your memory and imagination," she explained._

"_No!" he yelled._

_He ran over to the door and tried to get it to open, but the shield shocked him._

_Kip yelped in surprise and jumped back._

"_Then why am I here, in a jail cell!" he snapped._

_She turned her back, so she wouldn't have to face him._

"_Because you want to be."_

_Kip was confused._

"_I don't want to be in a jail cell!" he yelled._

"_But that's where you are right now in life," she said gently._

_Kip sat down and rested his head against the cold concrete wall. He felt a tear fall down his cheek. He didn't care at the moment._

_His "Mom" walked over to him and sat down. _

"_I know this is hard for you to hear, but I speak the truth," she said softly._

_Kip nodded._

"_I need you to tell this to your sister, could you do that for me?" she asked._

_Kip nodded again._

"_Also, I want you to promise me something."_

"_What is it?" Kip asked, now facing her._

"_I want you to promise me that you will look after Kina. Something bad is going to happen in the near future. Please, protect her for me," she pleaded._

"_I promise," he vowed._

_His "Mom" smiled._

"_Good. Now wake up!"_

Kip woke up coughing. His head hurt and his mind was racing. He was lying in his bed in the Jedi Temple. He wore his brown Jedi clothes, not the white robes in his dream. Everything was back to normal.

Kip looked at the small clock on the wall. He had only been sleeping for fifteen minutes.

"Strange," he muttered.

He was just about to go back to sleep when he remembered something.

"Kina, I've got to tell Kina!"


	5. Investigation

**A/N: I thought it would be okay if I brought their Mother back into the story, so I did. I hope that you guys were okay with the other chapter. Please Review.**

Kina ran down the hallway towards Padawan Ahsoka Tano's room. She had never been in this part of the Temple before, so she had to rely on her studies of the Temple Map. She turned right and stopped. There were dozens of doors on each side of the hallway. Which one was Ahsoka's?

She looked at the names printed above the handles.

"Abby, Abigail, Adella, Ahsoka!" she said out loud.

Kina knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Ahsoka's voice called from inside the bedroom.

After a couple seconds, the door opened and Ahsoka came out. Kina stared at her. She wore a revealing tube top and skirt. _How can she go around wearing that? _Kina smiled.

"Hello Kina! What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Secura told me to find you. She said you could tell me where Kiki's body was found," Kina explained.

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed, but she invited Kina inside her room. Her room was neat like Kina's, but it wasn't as organized.

"Was Kiki a friend of yours?" Ahsoka asked.

Kina looked at the ground.

"Yes."

Ahsoka sat down on her bed and told Kina to sit next to her.

"I found Kiki's body in the east wing, by the library," she said. "She had a blank holo-pad in her hands, all the data on it was gone."

"Was that what the murderer wanted?" Kina asked curiously.

Ahsoka shrugged.

"I have no idea if that was what the murderer wanted, but it is possible," she replied.

Kina bit her lip.

"Do you have idea why Kiki was targeted?"

Ahsoka shook her head.

"I wish I knew, but the council thinks that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Ahsoka said.

Kina thought about it for a minute.

"What time did you find her?"

"Around ten at night, why?" Ahsoka said curiously.

Kina gasped.

"Because all younglings are suppose to be in their rooms at 9!" she exclaimed.

Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"She wasn't suppose to be there!" Kina cried.

"So she wasn't in the east wing at the wrong time, she went there to do something," Ahsoka thought out loud.

Kina jumped up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka demanded.

Kina turned around and faced Ahsoka.

"I'm going to the east wing. I need to check the library to see if anything strange occurred and maybe even to find out what holo-pad Kiki checked out," Kina explained.

Ahsoka got up.

"Okay, but if you get in trouble with any of the council member or Master Skywalker, can you not tell them that I helped you," she pleaded.

"Why?"

Ahsoka smiled.

"Because this is top secret information and I wasn't suppose to tell anybody," Ahsoka said seriously.

Kina nodded.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone. If the murderer is a Jedi, then we can't risk him or her finding out," Ahsoka added.

"I won't tell anyone," she promised.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Wait, can I tell me twin brother, Kip? He's helping me," Kina asked.

Ahsoka sighed and nodded.

Kina grinned and opened the door. She yelled and fell over. Kip was standing outside the door and he had scared Kina by accident.

"Oops," he shrugged.

Kina got up and crossed her arms.

"Don't ever do that again!" she snapped.

"Sorry," he snickered.

Kina rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway. Kip followed her. She noticed and stopped.

"What?" she asked.

Kip hesitated for a moment.

"I need to tell you something important," he said quietly.

Kina raised her eyebrows.

"Now?"

"Now," Kip insisted.

Kina sighed.

"Fine, but can we talk in the library because that's were I'm headed," she requested.

Kip nodded and they walked towards the library.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka's communicator beeped and she answered.

"This is Ahsoka," she said.

She heard crackling.

"Ahsoka, I need you down in the briefing room, something's happened," her Master said urgently.

"Be right there," she replied.

Ahsoka ran out of her room and sprinted down the hallways of the Temple. She got to the briefing room and took a deep breath.

Anakin, her Master, was very concerned and many of the council members looked sad. Even Yoda looked upset.

"You called me," she said.

Anakin looked at her.

"Yes I did. Another youngling has been killed," he said grimly.

Ahsoka gasped and bowed.

"Who was it?" she whispered.

"Yuki Finoso, she was just about to be promoted to a Padawan," Anakin said sorrily.

Ahsoka felt her eyes tear up, but she wiped them with her arm.

"Yuki was found near the youngling training room." Master Shaak Ti said. "She had lightsaber wounds in her right arm and chest. There was damage around the area, so we guess she put up a fight."

That thought comforted Ahsoka a little bit.

"What shall we do?" Anakin asked Master Windu.

Windu thought for a couple minutes and then answered.

"The murderer is going after younglings. We must keep an eye on all of them," he decided.

"Agree with Master Windu, I do," Yoda said.

"Then it is decided," Obi Wan said.

The Jedi bowed to each other and left the briefing room in sorrow.

**A/N: I hoped you like the mystery in this story. Please review!**


	6. Not Again!

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!**

"It can't be!" Kina exclaimed.

Kip had just finished telling her about his dream and how he had met their so called "Mom".

"Yes it can! Can't you see Kina? It all makes sense," he insisted.

Kina put her hands on her hips.

"I believe you Kip, but what I don't get, is that fact that she knew the future," Kina whispered.

Kip rolled his eyes and Kina selected a holo-pad from off the shelf. She examined it and thn quickly replaced it.

"I've checked the sign out logs and nothing seems out of the ordinary," she said slowly.

"Maybe Kiki didn't sign it out. It could have been given to her," Kip suggested.

"Maybe," she replied.

Suddenly, there was a horrible scream that came from outside the library. Kina gasped and took a step backwards. Kip ran towards the source of the sound. He exited the library and nearly threw up.

A youngling lay on the ground. Kip recognized the youngling as Lila Port, a girl in his class. She had lightsaber wounds in her chest and leg. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises and her dark brown eyes were bloodshot.

Master Skywalker ran over and knelt beside her. Ahsoka followed him. As soon as she saw the body, she turned pale. She whispered something into her Master's ear and he nodded. Ahsoka quickly left the scene. Skywalker stood up.

"I want everyone here who is not part of the council to leave the scene. The knights and Masters are to lead the younglings to their quarters," he shouted.

A knight ran over to Kip and told him to follow. Kip hesitated, but he agreed. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that younglings had to stay out of the way.

OoOoOoO

Aayla Secura arrived at the scene. She took one look a Lila and then turned away. She walked over to Anakin Skywalker and bowed.

"Who could have done this?" she whispered.

Anakin looked at her sadly.

"This attack was planned carefully."

Master Windu sprinted towards them.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Aayla looked at the floor.

"Youngling Lila Port is dead."

Master Windu exhaled slowly. He walked around them and knelt beside Lila's body. He examined her wounds. He rose after a couple minutes.

"I want her body examined from head to toe by the medical droid," he ordered Skywalker.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied.

Aayla was confused a little. She stepped forward.

"Why do you want it examined Master?" she asked curiously.

He looked at Lila and then turned back to her.

"The wounds look like they've been there for a while. I don't think Lila was killed today," he frowned.

Aayla blinked.

"What do we tell the younglings? They are obviously the ones being targeted."

Windu thought for a second.

"We tell them the truth."


	7. Capture

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. I was suffering from writers block. One of the story's genres is mystery, and mystery plots have to be thought out carefully, and for me, that takes time. **

THE NEXT DAY

Kina waited in her room patiently. Her lessons were to continue, but she had to be escorted by a Jedi Knight or Master. Many of the younglings were nervous. Master Windu had told them everything last night. His speech had made Kina shiver in fear. Nevertheless, Kina was still determined to help catch this murderer, even if it meant putting herself in danger. Kip didn't like this idea. He had persuaded her to only investigate during the day, and not at night. He was scared that she would most likely be attacked then.

There was a knock at her door and Kina sighed. She didn't want to go to her lessons today, she wanted to continue investigating, but she couldn't. Kina went over to the door and opened it. A young Jedi Knight with short sandy hair stood outside with some other younglings, including her brother. The Knight was Sam Roosvelt. He had just been knighted and was very shy. He rarely showed up for anything, according to Kiki.

She joined the group and they headed towards the training room.

When they got to their training room, the Knight left. The younglings walked inside and took their places. Master Secura walked inside a second later. She had no hint of a smile on her face.

"Good morning younglings. Today, you shall be practicing with your lightsabers," she said, pointing to some fake battle droids at the other side of the room.

"You shall practice the ways to destroy the battle droids. I want you to remember that the only weapon an ordinary battle droid has is it's blaster. It will not think or act as we do," she explained.

Kina looked around. Most of the younglings were paying attention, while others looked like they were daydreaming. She guessed that they were still shaken about Master Windu's speech last night.

"If you are attacking an ordinary battle droid, what part of it's body will you attack first?" Master Secura asked the group.

Kina's hand immediately shot up. Master Secura looked around the room and picked Kip.

"Their heads," he obviously guessed.

Kina face palmed.

"Incorrect. Perhaps Kina will have the right one," she frowned.

She pointed at Kina.

"You go for their blasters. Without there blasters, they will be unable to harm you any further. Then, you go for their heads. You can also go for their chest, but that isn't the best idea. Slicing them in half is also an option, though taking out their blaster arm is the best idea," Kina recited from one of the holo-pads she had read.

Master Secura smiled. Kip frowned and crossed his arms. Kina grinned.

"Well said youngling Kina. Now, please proceed to the fake battle droids. I want you to use training lightsabers because we don't want them destroyed," she explained.

Just then, an older youngling ran into the room. His blonde hair was drenched in sweat and his face was pale.

"Master...Secura," he gasped.

He fell over in exhaustion. Kina ran over to him and knelt by his side. Master Secura did the same.

"Bailey, what is the matter?" she demanded.

The youngling named Bailey started shaking.

"I...I saw a short man...with a long black cloak...grab another youngling...and run," he said, breathing heavily. "I...chased after him...and he pulled out a...a blue lightsaber. We...duelled and...and he won. I'm...sorry. I...I have failed...you."

Master Secura didn't say anything. Her face grew pale after some time. She finally pressed a button on her communicator.

"Master Windu. I need a medical team down to Training Room One."

There was a crackle and then a response.

"They'll be right down," said Master Windu's deep voice.

She then contacted somebody else.

"Padawan Tano. This is Aayla Secura. Report to Training Room One immediately."

"Yes Master," Ahsoka's calm voice said quickly.

Master Secura stood and addressed the younglings.

"I am sorry, but your lesson is over. You are to stay here with Padawan Tano until further notice," she declared.

The younglings bowed.

OoOoOoO

Padawan Ahsoka Tano ran through to the training room as fast as she could. Horrible thoughts went through her mind as she ran. Why was she called? Was another youngling murdered? Did they catch the murderer?

She arrived at Training Room One and went inside. Youngling Bailey lay on the floor. It looked like he had fainted from exhaustion. Medical workers were lifting him onto a stretcher to take him away. Ahsoka walked over to where Master Aayla Secura was standing with the younglings.

"Master," she bowed.

Aayla looked bowed back.

"Can you watch the younglings for a bit while I go tend to something?" she asked. Her voice was lower than usually and it was cracky.

The request was not what Ahsoka expected. She had nothing better to do, so she nodded.

"Good, I will be back soon with new instructions," she told her.

Aayla ran out of the room at top speed, the Medical workers soon following her with Bailey on the stretcher.

Ahsoka looked at the younglings. They looked as confused as she was. They obviously didn't know what was going on.

"You guys can do what you want here. Just don't leave this room," she told them.

Ahsoka watched as the younglings went about, doing their usual stuff. Reading, training, and talking. All Ahsoka could do was think about what had just happened.

OoOoOoO

Aayla Secura stood in the council chamber. All of the Masters were silent, their faces white as ghosts. The council hadn't been this determined to catch someone in a very long time. Three younglings had been killed and one captured. It was a grave situation.

"What will be our next course of action?" Obi Wan Kenobi asked from the other side of the room.

The council thought for a moment.

"We must catch this killer before any other younglings are harmed. We should start searching for the lost youngling quickly, before it is too late," Mace Windu said gravely.

"Agree, I do," Yoda added.

Aayla nodded in agreement. Whatever they had to do, they had to do it fast. She was up for the challenge

ONE HOUR LATER

Kina sat at her desk doing some research. The younglings were escorted back to their rooms. They weren't to leave them at all without a Knight or Master with them. They weren't even allowed to go and train or go to their lessons. They had to stay put.

Kina got up and went over to her bed. She yawned and sat down. She was very tired and needed a good sleep to help her find the murderer.

She heard the door open and then close. A shadow of a short person was on the wall. Kina assumed it was Kip.

"What is it Kip?" she yawned. No response.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth so she couldn't yell. The person grabbed her and tried to drag her towards the door. Kina punched the person in the stomach and the grip was loosened. She pulled herself free and grabbed her lightsaber. A man with a cloak on stood there. Only the man's mouth and hands were showing. Kina couldn't make out who it was.

She activated her lightsaber. The green light lit up the room. The man smiled. He reached out his hand and Kina's lightsaber flew out of her hand and landed at the other side of the room. Kina tried to run but he grabbed her. He threw her against the wall. Pain exploded in her head as she hit the wall.

The man laughed and took something out of his cloak pocket. He knelt beside Kina.

"You're coming with me, even if you don't want to," he whispered in Kina's ear.

The man rolled up her sleeve. Kina couldn't do anything, the pain in her head was too much. He jabbed a needle into her arm and Kina yelped in surprise.

Her vision immediately blurred and she felt very drowsy. She was helpless.


	8. The Murderer Revealed

**A/N: Again, I am sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy and I haven't had much time to sit down at my computer and type up a full chapter. Anyways, please review!**

Kip sat on his bed cross-legged. He had been meditating for at least three hours, which was more than average for him. Meditating was his way of relaxing himself after a long helped him clear his mind. Kip had an idea. He lifted his right hand and summoned the force. Younglings at his age weren't suppose to be doing anything complicated with the force, but he decided to try it anyway. Kip extended the force over to his desk in the corner. The desk wobbled a bit and sweat started to fall down his face. Kip concentrated on lifting the desk off the ground. The desk wobbled even more so he summoned more force. He gasped and opened his eyes. The desk was thirty centimetres off the floor and it wasn't wobbling that much. Kip felt his energy depleting and he gently lowered the desk onto the ground. It landed softly, producing no noise. He took a deep breath and lay down on his bed. He was exhausted, but that little trick had cleared his mind, and he was ready to solve the case.

"Kip, may I come in?" Ahsoka Tano's voice asked from out in the hallway.

Kip grinned and sat up.

"Sure," he replied happily.

The door creaked open and Ahsoka walked in. She had a strange expression on her face. Her eyes were wide and full of sadness and her bright orange skin was paler than usually. Ahsoka walked forward and sat down on the end of the bed. Kip's smiled quickly faded.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Ahsoka looked at him with her sad eyes.

"Kip, something happened and I was told to tell you," she said, trying to hide her emotions.

Kip inhaled. He realized what Ahsoka was trying to tell him. A looked away, not wanting to show Ahsoka the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Kip, Kina's missing. We've checked everywhere and there is no trace of her," she whispered.

Tear ran down Kip's face. Kina was everything to him. She was his reason for existing, she was the only thing that mattered to him. Now she was gone. Kip turned to face Ahsoka. She looked like she was about to cry, but she managed to hold back her emotions again.

"Do...do you know who took her?" Kip sniffed.

"No," Ahsoka admitted sadly.

Kip wiped his eyes with his sleeve and got up. Ahsoka got up too and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

He turned and looked her in the eyes.

"The kidnapper had to leave some sort of evidence, so I'm going to go check out her room," he replied.

"If this is linked to the murderer, then why haven't we found any evidence with the other victims?"

Kip turned and left the room. He ran down the dark hallway, toward Kina's room. He heard footsteps behind him. They were obviously Ahsoka's.

He arrived at her room. The door was open, so he walked in. Her neat and tidy room was a mess. Her bed was unmade and her holo-pads were all over the floor. There was a small dent in the wall, along with some fingernail scratches. Kina's lightsaber was on the ground in the corner with an empty syringe.

"She put up a good fight Kip, but it wasn't enough."

Kip ignored Ahsoka and walked over to the dented wall. He put his hand on the fingernail scratches. His hands were the same size as his sisters, so if the fit his hand, then the scratches were hers.

"A perfect match," Ahsoka said from behind him.

He turned around and she had her hand out. In her hand was a pair of black gloves for investigating. He thanked her and put them on.

Kip got up and went over to the corner. He grabbed her lightsaber and looked for fingerprints. Only one set of prints were there. He put it down and went over to the empty syringe. He picked it up and looked at it. It was obviously used because there was blood on the needle and it had traces of the liquid in it. There was also fingerprints on it.

"Is there an investigation going on?" he asked Ahsoka.

She nodded.

"Then why are these still here? Both her lightsaber and the syringe have fingerprints on them."

Ahsoka shrugged. Kip got up and took the gloves off. He pressed a button on his communicator and held his arm up to his mouth.

"Master Windu?" he asked.

A response came quickly.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is youngling Kip and I have found some evidence that the investigators missed. I want them to be annualized for fingerprint matches and for traces of blood," he explained.

He looked at Ahsoka and she gave his two thumbs up.

"I shall come up and take a look at this evidence. You are in no position to give orders, but if your evidence is good, then I will have it looked at," Windu answered calmly.

Kip shut of his communicator and sighed. He faced Ahsoka.

"How could the investigators miss this much evidence?"

OoOoOoO

Kina opened one eye and looked around. She was in some sort of interrogation room. She lay strapped to a hard bed in the centre of the room. The whole room was lit up by one light above her, but the rest was dark. The walls were black stone and there were no windows.

Kina opened her other eyes and looked at he chains holding her down. She tried to free herself, but the chains were too thick and she was too weak. Her head was pounding from when the man threw her into the wall. She didn't feel woozy anymore. Maybe the injection she was given had worn off.

The door opened and the man with the hood on walked in. He took his lightsaber off his belt and activated it. The blue light lit up the dark room, creating an eerie feeling.

"You carry a Jedi weapon! Why?" Kina blurted.

The man chucked and deactivated it. He threw of his cloak, revealing himself to her.

"Knight Sam Roosevelt?" Kina gasped.

Sam's blonde hair was flat on his head and his eyes glared at her.

"I am no Jedi, don't you realize that? I've killed and tortured younglings. How can I call myself a Jedi?" he demanded.

Kina gulped.

"Why did you do this Sam? You were a good Man, a good person? Why?" she snapped.

Sam walked over to her and placed one cold hand on her shoulder.

"Because I was offered a great position. Count Dooku came to see me in person outside the Jedi Temple. He said if I killed and terrorized the younglings, then he would reward me. I accepted, but he wanted proof that I wouldn't tell. He told me to kill someone that very minute. So I went inside and came back out with youngling Kiki. She was a helpless child, but I killed her before Dooku so I would earn his trust. He gave me a new target every couple days," he explained, his voice almost a quiet as a whisper. "I figured out that you were investigating the deaths Kina. So I took matters into my own hands and came after you."

Kina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sam was her first friend, her only friend.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

Sam stopped for a moment.

"Cause I want you alive. Don't you see that you are just what I need! I need your brain, your giftedness. That's why I didn't kill you. I want you to join me."


	9. Getting Closer

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the killer Sam Roosevelt appeared in an earlier chapter. He was the guy who was taking all of the younglings to their lessons, including Kip and Kina. Enjoy and please review!**

"Kip, are you okay?"

Kip blinked hard and looked at Ahsoka. Her eyebrows were arched and her eyes were narrowed. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Kip looked around the room. They were in one of the temple's investigation rooms, where Jedi scientists studied the evidence he had found. The investigation rooms weren't often used because there was usually a local police who dealt with murders, but this case was personal to the Jedi.

A Jedi with a white lab coat walked in with Master Windu. The scientist was a female human with violet eyes and two tight blonde braids. She had a curious expression on her smooth face, hiding her level of curiosity.

"Youngling Kip, Padawan Ahsoka," she bowed. "I am Jedi scientist May West."

Kip and Ahsoka bowed back and followed her over to a table. She handed them some white gloves and they put them on.

The lightsaber and the syringe lay on the table, waiting to be examined. May carefully turned the lightsaber over, exposing the fingerprints. She grabbed a small camera from her pocket and took a couple pictures. She then picked up the syringe and took pictures of the fingerprints on it. She handed the camera to Master Windu.

"Master Windu, can you load these into the computer while I examine this syringe?" she asked politely.

Windu nodded and went over to the large computer in the other corner and hooked the camera up.

May picked up the syringe and studied it.

"There are traces of blood on the needle, which can be tested for any matches. There is also some of the liquid still inside, and that can be tested as well. Easy enough to examine."

Kip nodded. Being in an investigation room wasn't that scary for him. Master Windu and Ahsoka had both told him that he didn't have to come, but he felt like it was his duty to. After all, this was the evidence that could catch his sister's kidnapper.

"Master West, I have the fingerprint results," Windu said from the computer.

May put the syringe down gently and walked over. Kip and Ahsoka followed her. Windu clicked something on the screen and a picture of Kina popped up. She was smiling, her green eyes full of joy like she had never been happier.

"Just as I thought. Kina took out her lightsaber to defend herself, but dropped it. That makes perfect sense," May said calmly, with a little bit of relief in her voice.

"What about the fingerprints on the syringe?" Kip asked curiously.

Master Windu clicked another button on the computer and a picture of a blonde man showed up. Ahsoka recognized him immediately.

"Sam Roosevelt?" she gasped.

Windu nodded.

"I remember now! He was the one who was always late or everything. Kiki told me before she died, that she saw Sam wandering around with a holo-pad during his lesson time!" Kip exclaimed.

Ahsoka stared at him curiously. The truth was coming to Kip quickly.

"And Kiki was found with a blank holo-pad," he continued. " Sam probably had something secret to hide on it, so he left it with her after he had killed her, to make it look like she was wandering around by the east wing!"

Ahsoka inhaled and May and Windu looked at eachother.

"Kip, that makes perfect sense!" Ahsoka cried.

Windu put a hand on his chin and looked at Kip.

"Now that we know who our murderer is, how do we catch him?" he asked.

Kip thought for a moment. He hadn't really though about that part. He looked at Ahsoka for help.

"May, can you finish examining the syringe? Test the blood and liquid. Can you try and find out what it is, when it was purchased and where?" Ahsoka asked May.

May nodded and turned to Master Windu.

"I shall examine this further. For now, you should think of a plan for catching Sam. I will contact you when I have found something out," she concluded.

Kip smiled and walked out of the room. They were now one step closer to catching this crazed murderer. One step closer to finding his sister, and getting her back to the temple safely.

OoOoOoO

Kina heard rattling and woke with a start. She was still in the dark holding cell. Her stomach growled and her head was still pounding. Sam hadn't given her any food or water. Kina assumed that he wanted her to be desperate and join him just for the food, but she was smarter than that.

The door opened and Sam walked in with another person. The person was James from her class. He was missing too?

"Kina, I would like you to meet James. He's been here longer than you," he smiled cruely.

"I already know who he is traitor!" Kina spat.

Sam's eyes narrowed. He grabbed James by the neck and whispered something in his ear. James nodded weakly and ran out of the room. He came back with a small leather box. Sam snatched it from him and opened it. He put the contents on the end of Kina's bed. She gasped. There lay a bottle of bright green liquid and another syringe.

"Do you know what this is?" Sam asked.

Kina looked away and din't respond.

"Answer me!" he snapped.

Kina looked back at him. Sam's face was red from anger. She shook her head in response to his question. He grinned.

"This here is a toxin that is designed to slowly shut you down. It shuts down organ by organ. I don't know if it is painful or not, but we shall find that out soon."

He grabbed the syringe and filled it up with the liquid. James whimpered and Sam shot him a warning look. James immediately fell silent. Sam rolled up my sleeve. He held the needle close to her arm and Kina winced.

"Scared of needles? Well, lets make this a better experience for you," he laughed nastily.

He pulled his arm back and then jabbed the needle into her arm with force. Kina screamed as he pushed the plunger down. He pulled the needle out and threw it into the corner. Kina's body started to tingle slightly.

She prayed that Kip would find her. She prayed that he would save her, before this horrible toxin took her life away from him.


	10. Short Reunion

**A/N: I used to hate this story, but I'm actually starting to enjoy writing it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, especially "xander867" for that hilarious review involving Hoth and Snowmen. That made my day! Anyway, please review and enjoy this chapter. **

_Kip's awoke and jumped up. He was in the jail again with the white clothes on. A heavy breeze caught him off guard and he fell over. He got up and clutched his arms. It was freezing in his cell, where as last time it was warm. That was only one of the things that had changed. There was a big arched window on one side of the cell. It was covered with a velvet curtain that was dusty and torn. He was tempted to pull it off, but something held him back. _

"_Kip, is that you?"_

_Kip jumped and slowly turned around. _

_Kina stood in front of him. Her long brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her eyes were bloodshot. The white robe on her body was frayed and torn like she'd just been in a tough battle. She held her activated lightsaber with two hands, ready to defend herself._

"_Kina!" Kip cried, running towards her._

_Kina deactivated her lightsaber and allowed her brother to hug her. Tears fell out of both of their eyes while they hugged each other tightly. Kip finally let go._

"_Kina, what happened to you?" he whispered, pointing at her clothes._

_Kina looked down and sighed._

"_Kip, I've been fighting for my life," she replied. "I've been poisoned by Sam Roosevelt. I'm sure you that he's the one who is responsible for all these deaths."_

_This was too much for Kip. What did she mean by her getting poisoned? Was she going to die?_

"_What do you mean? You've been poisoned? Is there a cure?" he blurted out._

_Kina shrugged._

"_I don't know Kip. The toxin I've been poisoned with battles with me mentally and physically. It's fighting for control in my mind, and it's trying to make me give up by causing me pain physically."_

"_Where are you Kina! Tell me where you are!" Kip cried, fighting back tears._

_Kina's expression softened. _

"_Kip, you have to find me by yourself," she said gently. "I don't know where I am. All I know is that I'm being held by Sam Roosevelt and James. Nothing more."_

_Suddenly there was a crashing noise in the distance. Kina activated her lightsaber and stood ready._

"_Kina?"_

_Kip stepped forward, but he was pushed back by some sort of force._

"_Kip, you must go! My battle continues!" Kina cried. "I cannot hold out much longer! My body is weakening! You must find me! Hurry!"_

"Kip, wake up."

Kip's eyes snapped open. He was lying on his bed, in his own room. Ahsoka stood beside him, her face gentle, and curious at the same time.

"Were you having a nightmare?" she asked.

He ignored her and got up. He realized that he was still wearing his Jedi Robes, maybe he'd fallen asleep without realizing it.

"Kip, Master West contacted me. We are to meet her in the lab as soon as possible. Come on, we better get going."

"Okay," he replied quickly.

He was eager to see where the liquid had traced to. Was it going to lead them to his sister?

Kip ran out of his room at top speed, with Ahsoka following him closely.

OoOoOoO

May West carefully took the syringe out of it's plastic bag. Kip flinched when she put it down. This was the only evidence for the murder case. It was the key to his sister and Kip didn't want it damaged.

"I examined the syringe and was able to determine what the liquid was and who's blood was on the tip." May said to Kip, her eyes narrowed.

Kip nodded and tried to conceal his emotions. He felt so happy that he could jump in the air and yell at the top of his lungs, but he didn't. He knew better than that.

"The liquid in the syringe is a type of toxin that is very rare. It has no name, which shows how rare it is.I myself haven't come in contact with this stuff," May explained. "I ran some simulations on it and figured out what it will do to the body. Once entered into the bloodstream, the toxin will slowly spread to every organ and every system in the body. It slowly and painfully shuts them down. This process will take around two or three days to completely shut down everything. It is a very slow and painful way to die."

Kip's joy faded. Was this injected into his sister? It had been one and a half days already. How much longer did she have? Kip cleared his throat.

"Who's blood was on the syringe?" he blurted.

May looked at him with sad eyes. She walked over to the computer and typed something in. Kip walked over and stared at the monitor. The smiling picture of his sister popped up, leaving Kip breathless.

"No!" he cried.

Hot tears ran down his face and he stared at her face. May put an arm around his shoulder, but he shook her off.

"Kina...My sister...Kina!"

The door opened and Ahsoka walked in. She noticed Kip crying and ran over to May West.

"Why is he crying?" she asked.

May herself had tears forming in her eyes.

"His sister has been poisoned with a deadly toxin. She won't survive for another day," she said sadly.

Ahsoka blinked. Kina was poisoned and she didn't have much time. Was she hearing Master West properly?

"Were you able to trace the toxin's source?"

Kip stopped crying and looked up. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed.

"I was able to track where is came from. Rumour has it that a shipment of toxins and other sorts of torture and deadly weapons were smuggled to a place on Tatooine," May said.

Kip's eyes widened. That's where his sister was! He was going to find her, and save her! He turned to face Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, we have to go now! There is no time to waste," he cried in happiness.

Ahsoka knelt down.  
>"We can't go without the councils permission. They wouldn't let a Padawan and a Youngling go off by themselves," she explained.<p>

"Master Skywalker and you have both gone without the councils permission," Kip protested.

Ahsoka sighed and got up.

"Fine, but if we get caught, it's your fault."

OoOoOoO

A sharp hot pain in Kina's side woke her up with a start. She screamed and thrashed in her bed, but the straps held her down. Sh'd been here for a day and half. These were the worst days of her life. Sam checked on her every hour, making sure that the toxin was taking affect. He had offered her the only cure if she joined him, but she refused. Yesterday, Sam came in and saw that she was fine. He decided to inject her with a special liquid that would only cause her pain, and not kill her. The effects wore off and now she only fought with the toxin.

The door opened and then quickly closed. Sam arrived at her bedside and watched her wince in pain.

"How's it going?" he snickered.

Kina rolled her head so she could face him.

"Just peachy," she said sarcastically.

Sam frowned.

"I know that you are in pain Kina, and that you are dying. There is a solution. Join me and I shall cure you," he whispered in her ear.

Kina shook her head and Sam laughed.

"Shall I persuade you with other techniques? Shall I call in the magna guards?" he taunted.

Kina smiled weakly.

"Sure," she said, making Sam even angrier.

"Your choice."

Sam pressed a button on his arm. Marching noises appeared outside the door, followed by a sharp knock.

"Come," he called.

James opened the door and walked in with three magna guards behind him. Kina glared a James and he gulped. James used to be her friend, until he gave in and joined Sam.

"The Magna guards as you requested," he bowed.

Sam grinned.

"Since you have been loyal to me James, you will receive a reward." James' face lit up. "Stand beside Kina's bed," Sam ordered.

James walked over and stood beside Kina's bed. Sam walked over and handcuffed James to the front of her bed.

"What are you doing?" James cried in fear.

Sam laughed and then looked at Kina.

"You shall witness Kina either beg to join me, or be tortured and poisoned to death."

James shuddered and Sam stood in the corner.

"Guards, do as you have been practicing," he ordered the magna guards.

The three of them activated their electrical staff and walked towards Kina.

"Please, don't!" Kina cried desperately.

"I won't, if you join me," Sam replied hopefully.

"No, never!" she yelled.

Sam chuckled.

"Then I can't help you."


	11. The Attempted Rescue

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long waits between chapters. It's difficult to find a good time to write because the weather is good and I have been outside most of the time. I've also been working my butt off on end of the year projects in school. Oh, and grad dress shopping. Please Review.**

Ahsoka piloted a small Jedi shuttle towards Tatooine. According to the computer, they were only minutes away. She wanted to talk to Kip before they landed. She put the ship on auto-pilot and walked over to the back of the shuttle. Kip sat on a small bench meditating. Ahsoka was puzzled. She didn't even meditate and she was a Padawan.

"Kip?"

Kip opened his eyes and smiled.

"Are we there?" he asked.

Ahsoka shook her head.

"We still have a couple minutes. I wanted to talk to you before we landed," she explained.

"I'm listening," Kip replied.

"I know that Sam has your sister and that you want to kill him. Whatever you do, don't let your emotions take controls of you judgement. We go in, take out any guards, rescue your sister and get out of there. If we run into Sam, then let me take care of him. He could kill you very easily, I'm more of his match."

Kip nodded, which made Ahsoka stop. He was taking this so easily and smoothly. This was strange for her.

"_Arriving at Tatooine" _The computer said through the speakers.

Ahsoka got up and sat in the pilot's seat. Kip joined her and sat in the co-pilot's seat. She entered the co-ordinates of the building where the toxin was delivered to, and let go of the wheel. The ship turned right and started a landing sequence.

"This is a new shuttle. It can land for me, so I don't have to," she said, noticing Kip's curious expression.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

Kip threw on his Jedi cloak and put the hood up. He pressed a button on the wall and the shuttle doors opened. He followed Ahsoka out of the shuttle and towards the building. Kip coughed when sand got into his mouth. He started to sweat, but ignored it. Tatooine was hotter than he thought.

Two men stood at the door of the building. One stepped forward and approached Ahsoka.

"State your buisness here," the man snapped.

Ahsoka raised her right hand and waved it in front of the man's face.

"We are friends of Sam Roosevelt. You will take us to him," she chanted.

The man's pupils shrunk and he shook his head.

"I will take you to Sam Roosevelt," he replied, his eyes staring blankly into the sky.

He turned around and headed towards the building. Ahsoka and Kip cautiously followed. The other man stepped forward and glared at his partner.

"Where are you going?" he hissed.

Once again, Ahsoka raised her hand and waved it across his face.

"We are friends of Sam Roosevelt. You will let us pass."

The man nodded and they walked into the building. The door closed behind them, which left them in darkness. Their guide grabbed a torch off the wall.

"This way to Sam Roosevelt."

They kept walking down the stone hallway, trying to spot a door that would lead the away. They passed by many doors with barred window, but they didn't sense Kina's presence. They finally arrived at a huge door that was locked with numerous locks. Screaming came from inside the room, the scream that belonged to Kina!

Kip threw off his cloak and summoned the force. He used that energy to lift up their guide and throw him at a wall. The impact left him unconscious.

"You are strong for a Youngling," Ahsoka commented quietly.

"No time for praise Ahsoka. My sister's in there. We have to act!"

Ahsoka nodded and grabbed her lightsaber off her belt. She activated it and sliced the locks in half. The door opened and they both jumped into the room.

Sam stood in the corner of the cell, his eyes full of shock. In the centre of the room was a bed surrounded by three magna guards. They stopped doing whatever they were doing and turned around, their staffs activated. Kip caught a glimpse of Kina strapped to the bed. Her face was pale, her eyes were watery and her hair was messy.

Kip grabbed his lightsaber off his belt and activated it. Sam chuckled.

"Welcome Padawan Ahsoka, Youngling Kip. What a surprise!" he boomed.

Ahsoka tightened her grip on her lightsaber.

"Let Kina go Sam!" she cried.

Sam stepped forward.

"Why?" he asked innocently. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll do anything to save my sister Sam, you know that," Kip hissed.

Sam raised an eyebrow and reached for his belt.

"You know that I can't just let you take her. If you insist on attempting to stop me, then the Jedi wouldn't mind the loss of two more Younglings."

He activated two lightsabers. The blue glow lit up the whole dark room, creating an eerie feeling. Kip and Ahsoka raised their lightsabers as he lunged at them. Kip the attack with difficulty, his feet wobbling from the force of the attack. Ahsoka didn't seem to have any trouble. She easily blocked the attack and counter attacked. Sam raised his two lightsabers and charged at her. They both fiercely duelled, none of them staggering or trying to get out of it. The both of them battled for the death.

"Kip..." Kina gasped from the bed.

Kip stopped watching the duel and focused on rescuing his sister. He raised his green lightsaber and jumped at the magna guards. He sliced the first one in half and stabbed the other one. The third droid was harder to beat. It tried to stab Kip with his staff, but Kip was faster. Her slid between it's legs and stabbed it in the back. The droid shook, and then fell over onto the cold stoney floor. Kip deactivated his lightsaber ran over to Kina's bed.

Kina's breathing was shallow and her skin was pale and cold. Her green eyes weren't green anymore. They had turned an ugly brown colour, and her hair was tangled and messed up. Kina's robes were ripped and stained with blood. She kept wincing from the pain of the toxin.

"Oh Kina!" Kip cried.

Kina looked at him with her brown eyes.

"K...ip...get me out...of here..." she gasped.

He activated his lightsaber and sliced the restraints in half. He was about to help her up, when a roar came from the other side of the cell.

"NO!" Sam roared.

He used the force to knock Ahsoka into the wall and he charged at Kip. Kip activated his lightsaber just in time to block Sam's attack. Seeing as Kip wouldn't move away from his sister, Sam grabbed him by the throat. Kip gasped and dropped his lightsaber. It clanged when it hit the solid ground.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE HER EITHER!" Sam screamed.

He chucked Kip across the room. Kip smacked into the wall and crumpled to the ground. His vision blurred and he felt sleepy. A numbing pain appeared in his shoulder and in his ribs. He tried to get up, but the pain was too much.

"No!"

Kip's eyes opened and he watched as Ahsoka got up from the other side of the room. She activated her lightsaber and jumped at Sam, but she was too late. Sam's lightsaber came down on Kina's chest just as Ahsoka stabbed him through the heart. Sam fell to the ground and his eyes closed.

Kip felt himself scream. Ahsoka immediately ran towards him.

"Hold on Kip! I'm getting us out of here!" she choked.

Kip started to hyperventilate. Kina's force signature faded and he started to cry. She was gone and she was not coming back.

**Hey guys! This isn't the last chapter. The last chapter will hopefully be posted sooner. Again, I am sorry about the wait. Please review!**


	12. Getting Better

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of Gemini. I hope that all of you readers enjoyed this story and think that I'm not a really bad writer after all! Please review!**

3 YEARS LATER

Kip stood on the edge of the south landing pad watching the sun set over the tall buildings. He was thirteen now. His hair was shaggier and his face was less soft. He had acne on his forehead and his eyebrows had thickened. He was five inches taller and more mature. He had changed a lot.

It had been three years since his sister was murdered by Sam Roosevelt. Sam's lightsaber had hit her in the heart, and she had died immediately. His memories of that day were sharper than ever. So sharp, that he thought about it every day. He had been having nightmares, emotional fits and trouble paying attention. Kip had cried for several days in a row after Kina's cremation. It was just too much for him to take in. He had always been his sister's protector, since as long as he could remember. He felt like he had failed her. He could of done something, he could have jumped in front of the lightsaber and saved her. This though haunted him.

A tear fell down Kip's cheek as he re-lived that scene in his mind. Another tear fell, and then another. He finally gave in and started to cry. He didn't care about the Jedi rules anymore. He didn't care about anything at all. His only reason for trying, living and succeeding was gone.

A shadow of a figure appeared beside Kip, followed by a small and gentle cough.

"Kip, what are you doing out here?" Ahsoka asked gently.

Kip shook his head and turned around, revealing his red an tear struck face to Ahsoka. He hadn't seen Ahsoka in a long time. She had always been busy with her Master.

Ahsoka's expression softened. She had changed a lot in three years. Her lekku were longer and her face held more expression. She wore a new outfit that consisted of a tank top style shirt with a triangular hole near the top, a shirt, and grey leggings with a diamond pattern cut into them. She looked more mature and grown up.

Ahsoka sat down and motioned for Kip to dot he same thing. Kip sat down and lowered his head.

"Kip, what's wrong?" she asked softly, making her voice as gentle as she could.

Kip blinked and a new wave of tear fell down his cheeks.

"She's...Sh..She's gone..." Kip sobbed.

Ahsoka put a finger on his chin and slowly lifted his head up. She smiled slightly. Kip sniffed and smiled too.

"Kip, I know Kina's gone from our world, but that doesn't mean that she is completely gone."

Kip arched his thick eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"It means that she is still here. Watching us through the force. You see, she will always be with you. No matter where you are, she will always be with you, giving you strength to continue on," Ahsoka explained calmly.

Kip nodded and looked at the sunset. The sun was nearly hidden beneath the clouds. The clouds around it were either bright pink, orange or red. It was beautiful.

He turned around to say something to Ahsoka, but she was gone. In her place was a glowing bright light. Kp covered his eyes and turned away.

"Kip, don't look away."

Kip took his hand off of his eyes and turned back. He gasped. A ghost form of Kina sat beside him. She wore the white robes from his dreams. Her long wavy hair had no tangles in it whatsoever. Her face was perfect and pimple free. She looked exactly how she did three years ago before she died. Perfect, and just plain Kina.

"Kina!" Kip cried.

He jumped up in joy. Kina got up and grinned at him. Kip had never been happier in his life. Kina had found a way to communicate with him. Ahsoka was right! She wasn't gone forever.

"Kip, you don't know how much I've wanted to see you! And look at that, you're all grown up!" Kina cried happily.

Kip smiled.

"I thought that you were gone forever Kina. I haven't been able to think straight ever since you.." Kip stopped. He didn't want to think of that horrible memory again.

Kina stepped forward.

"Kip, Sam Roosevelt is dead. I was an acceptable sacrifice," Kina said softly.

"No Kina! You weren't an acceptable sacrifice!" Kip snapped. "How can you think of yourself as that!"

Kina sighed and turned around.

"I think of myself like that for many reasons Kip," she whispered. "There was no way that I could have been saved. You were close to unconsciousness and Ahsoka wasn't able to move any faster."

Kip shook his head.

"I could have ignored the pain and jumped in front of the lightsaber. I could have saved you!" he protested.

Kina shook her head sadly.

"No, because that would have taken both of our lives. The toxin would have killed me shortly after. I would have died anyway. The way I died was quicker and painless. In a way, you saved me from a painful and horrible death."

Kip gave up. There was no way he could continue to argue with Kina. After all, she as a ghost.

"I understand now," he said slowly and painfully.

Kina turned around and looked at Kip with wide sparkling eyes.

"I must go now Kip. I cannot stay any longer," she said with a sigh.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kip blurted.

Kina smiled.

"Kip, I want you to remember something. Even though you may not see me, I will always be with you. I cannot visit you all the time. I will only come when I am needed, and I shall be the judge of that," she said sternly.

Kip's eyes became watery as he nodded.

Kina smiled one last time, and her image faded until she was no more.

Tears fell from Kips eyes, but this time, they were not tears of sadness, pain and agony. This time, they were tears of joy.

THE END

**A/N: This is the end of Gemini! I have had so much fun writing this story and I will continue writing stories for FanFiction!**

**One of the reviewers (xander867), has asked me to make a sequel. I've decided to make an alternate ending to Gemini and use xander867's amazing idea. I can't give it away because I want it to be a surprise to everyone! I shall hopefully get that done soon! Thank you to xander867 for that awesome idea!**

**I have posted a new story called "Caught In The Middle" in case anyone would like to check it out. **

**Please Review!**


	13. Alternate Ending Part 1

**A/N: Okay, so here is the first part of my alternate ending that xander867 requested. I give full credit to xander867, so this is not my idea, but his. Sorry for the delay! Please Review!**

2 WEEKS LATER

Kip sat in his room. The lights were turned off, making the room pitch black. Kip sniffed and wiped his eyes constantly, trying not to cry. He had made up his mind right after his sister's death. He was angry, sad and too emotional to be a Jedi. He had failed because of his lack of strength. His weakness was family and friends, and he didn't want a weakness. He wanted revenge, and he wanted it now. He wanted to kill Ahsoka when she had brought him out of the building. He wanted to stab her and run away. But he didn't, because he was too weak. He had to do what he was about to do, he had to.

Kip felt something vibrating against his leg. He grabbed the communicator that arrived at his door yesterday evening and pressed the green button. A holo image of a man wearing a long cloak appeared. Kip was unable to recognize the man because the hood of the cloak covered his face.

"Youngling Kip," the man said.

Kip wiped his eyes.

"I am no youngling Sir. I haven't been since..." Kips stopped. He didn't want to continue his sentence. He didn't want to start crying in front of a stranger.

"I understand that you have lost someone that you care about Kip," the man said in a dark, elderly voice. "I also now that you seek revenge. I can't bring back someone from the dead, but I can assist you with your revenge."

Kip turned his head. Should he do it? Should he give into the dark side and avenge his sister? What should he do?

He turned back to the communicator and smiled.

"I'm listening."

**A/N: Okay, that was a little short. It is only the introduction of the alternate ending. There will be a couple more chapters of this, so don't stop reading. Again, thanks to xander867 for the awesome idea! Please review!**


	14. Alternate Ending Part 2

**A/N: Here is part 2 of the alternate ending. This chapter is longer than part 1. Part 1 was meant to be an introduction and not a full chapter, just to let you guys know. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't get Ahsoka's eye colour right. Please review!**

THE NEXT DAY

Ahsoka Tano stood in the council chambers. All of the Masters in the small, round room had worried expressions on their faces. Some were whispering to one another. This was creepy to Ahsoka because it was only her that was summoned and not her Master. The council came to order as Master Windu spoke up.

"Padawan Tano, something has happened and the council needs your help," he said seriously, his dark eyes staring into her blue ones.

"What do you need my help with Master?" Ahsoka replied in a calm voice. She was trying to remain calm and not ask too many questions, because she had a tendency to do that.

Master Windu cleared his throat and put his left hand on his chin.

"Youngling Kip is missing. He hasn't been kidnapped, and we know that because there was no evidence of forced entry, struggle and fingerprints other than his," Windu sighed.

Ahsoka gasped. She knew one thing that the others didn't.

"Masters, Kip wasn't kidnapped or forced to go anywhere. He ran away by himself," Ahsoka said firmly.

Master Windu raised an eyebrow and other members of the council looked at one another.

"How do you know this Tano?" he asked curiously.

"I saw Master Skywalker drop off an envelope at Kip's door. I asked him what it was, but he said that the Chancellor told him to deliver it. I persuaded him to open it, and he did. It was some sort of oversized communicator. It didn't work though. I thought it was just some sort of toy, but I think I was wrong," Ahsoka explained slowly and clearly.

Master Windu hung his head and everyone looked at Master Yoda who had been silent the whole time.

"Right, Padawan Tano is. No toy, that was. A communicator it was," he said sorrily.

Ahsoka shifted in her spot and folded her arms across her chest. She blushed and tried to hide hr feelings. How could she have been so stupid?

"Who would be trying to contact Kip? He's been silent since Kina died."

Master Windu lifted his head up and sat properly.

"Yes, his sister did die. That's the whole problem," he said.

Ahsoka was confused.

"What do you mean Master?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Kip has been quiet and very sensitive lately. He's been locked in his room for a long time. Perhaps someone wants to take advantage of him. I fear the worst," Windu said darkly.

Ahsoka shook her head, blinking back tears.

"No, he couldn't have! No way!" she gasped.

The council members stared at Ahsoka as she fought her emotions. Kip was turning to the dark side, like Sam Roosevelt. She couldn't let this happen.

"We want you to help us look for him Padawan Tano. You were close to him, so it might give you an advantage if he really has turned," Windu explained in a soft, but serious voice.

Ahsoka nodded.

"I'll do my best Master Windu," she replied. "I will do anything to turn him back to the good side."

OoOoOoO

Kip stood outside a huge Coruscant warehouse. He had ran all the way from the temple, which was about a 10, maybe 12 km run. He felt like lying down and just sleeping, but he would miss his meeting with the Sith lord himself. Kip was nervous, but he wanted to avenge Kina's death so badly. His hate and his anger overpowered his judgement.

The large door of the warehouse opened and Kip ran inside. He was eager to find the Sith lord. He wanted this meeting to be short and quick, so the Sith wouldn't play any tricks.

"Come in child," a male voice called from the other side of the warehouse.

Kip shivered and walked slowly to the other side of the dark warehouse. There were boxes stacked everywhere around the room in no seen order. One box was open. Inside was a whole stash of blasters and other typed of weapons. What was this place?

Kip reached the other side of the warehouse. A man wearing a cloak stood there alone. Once again, his hood was covering his face, so Kip didn't know who this person was.

"Sir," Kip bowed.

The man bowed back and told Kip to sit down on one of the crates. The man cleared his throat quietly.

"Kip, I have heard of your sister's loss, and I am very sorry," he said innocently.

Kip shook his head, blinking back tears of sadness and discomfort.

"You don't have to be sorry," he whispered.

"I know you seek revenge Kip. I am here to help you with that."

Kip looked up at the man.

"What can you do that will help me? And how will I benefit from it?" he snapped at the man.

The man stepped forward and put a long wrinkly hand on his shoulder.

"Join the dark side young one. Join it, and you will have all the power you need to avenge your sister's death," he said darkly.

Kip inhaled. Join the dark side? Was he crazy enough to think about the possibility of doing that, let alone doing it?

Kip knelt down on the ground and bowed his head. He was crazy enough.

"I will do whatever you ask Master," he said confidently.

The man laughed an eerie laugh.

"Rise my boy," he said, and Kip rose.

"I will teach you the ways of the dark side, but in return, you must do what I ask of you without any questions."

Kip cleared his throat.

"Yes Master," he replied quickly.

The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a lightsaber. It was a curved handle with some padding on it. He handed it to Kip.

Kip took it and threw his old one to the other side of the warehouse. He heard a clang as it hit the ground. Kip activated the new lightsaber. The red glow frightened him. He was the bad guy now.

He put the new lightsaber on his belt.

"I will meet you aboard a separatist command ship tomorrow afternoon," the man told Kip. "A transport will pick you up outside the warehouse. You may stay here the night."

Kip bowed and the man walked out of the warehouse. The door closed slowly, leaving the room pitch black. Horrible thoughts raced through Kip's head. What had he done? What would happen to him?

Kip was a Sith, and there was no going back.


	15. Alternate Ending Part 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the huge delay. FanFiction hasn't allowed me to log in for weeks, so I haven't been able to post anything! I am very sorry for the long wait. I can finally log on because I got a macbook, and it lets me log in. So here's another chapter. I shall update "Caught In The Middle" soon, but this story is my first priority. I hope none of my readers have given up on me because I haven't posted in so long. If you haven't given up, then I want to thank you a lot! Please review this chapter.**

Ahsoka left the council chambers in some sort of a trance. For once in her life, she was scared to death. She bumped into a wall and smacked her arm really hard, but she felt no physical pain. One though kept racing through her mind. The thought of Kip holding a red lightsaber and standing right next to the evil Sith lord. She shivered and picked up her pace. What was wrong with her?

OoOoOoO

The thunder boomed, startling Kip and causing him to wake up. He had been sleeping on a big, comfortable bed that the man had provided him. He had found it in the corner of the warehouse last night. Kip really hated how the man had left him in the cold, dark warehouse.

He sighed and got out of his bed. His warm feet touched the cold ground and he yelped in surprise. He quickly grabbed his boots and pulled them on. He dressed himself in his Jedi robes. Kip clipped the new lightsaber to his belt and walked towards the entrance of the warehouse. He opened the door and slipped outside. It was still the wee hours of the morning and it was storming outside. Big cold raindrops fell onto Kip, but he didn't care. After all, what was a little water?

The transport wasn't there yet, so Kip figured he had some time to kill. He had thought it all out last night. He regretted what he had pledged himself to do. He hated himself for it. He needed to help the council find him.

He ran away from the warehouse, towards a speeder dealership. Kip was drenched from head to toe, which caused him to shiver violently. He stopped and called upon the force. He felt his fingertips burn a little with power. He shaped the force into a kind of a shield. He felt his body warm immediately. The man was right, he did have a lot of power to discover.

Kip arrived at the dealership. All the lights were off, and it looked like nobody was there. He spotted cameras and rolled over. He crawled on the muddy ground towards the nearest speeder. When he reached it, he called upon the force a second time. He felt sleepy, but he shook the feeling off. He used the force to unlock the speeder, so he could drive it. He heard a click and the speeder lifted off the ground. Kip quickly jumped onto it and flew off towards the Jedi temple. Was he crazy?

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka rolled over in bed for about the fifth time in that minute. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She sighed and threw the covers off of her and got up. She rubbed her eyes and went to her dresser to grad her clothes, but she realized that she still had them on. She shrugged and put her lightsaber onto her belt. Ahsoka sat down on the ground and crossed her legs. She put her hands onto her knees and took a deep breath. She reached out into the force, attempting to meditate. Images popped into her head as she meditated. They were images of Kip arriving at the temple with his clothes drenched. Another image popped into her head. It was a clock, a clock with the large arrow pointing at the 12 and the little arrow pointing at the 2. Ahsoka eyes snapped open.

She jumped up and stared at the clock on the wall. It was 1:58 in the morning. She grabbed her cloak off of her bed and ran out of her door. Kip was coming in 2 minutes. What were his intentions?

OoOoOoO

Kip hopped off of his speeder and ran for the temple doors. His force shield was gone, so he was freezing cold. He opened the big doors and slipped inside. It was warm and dry inside the temple. The entranceway was empty and dark. He sighed in relief and he slowly walked inside. He stopped and tried to remember where Ahsoka's room was. He needed to find her fast, or else the transport would arrive and figure out that he was gone.

He turned and headed down a a hallway but he immediately fell over as a figure smacked into him. He yelped in surprise and jumped back up, his hand on his lightsaber. The figure stopped and turned. Kip heard a soft cry as the person lowered their hood. There stood Ahsoka, her eyes red as though she had been crying.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka blinked and threw off her cloak. She grabbed her lightsaber off her belt and activated it. The sudden movement startled Kip. He reached for his lightsaber, but Ahsoka glared at him. He took his lightsaber off his belt and lay it gently on the ground. Ahsoka jumped forward, so that her face was an inch from Kip's.

"Traitor," she hissed angrily.

Kip stepped back.

"I'm no traitor Ahsoka," he said calmly.

She raised her lightsaber, ready to strike, but something held her back. She lowered her lightsaber and turned it off. The lightsaber slipped from her hands and clanged as it hit the floor.

Kip sighed in relief and sat down on the floor. Ahsoka sat down too, her face dark and her eyes red and full of tears.

"Why?" she whispered.

Kip hung his head low.

"I...I don't know. I was afraid Ahsoka," he admitted.

"That is no reason to turn to the dark side Kip!" she snapped. Her hand flinched towards the lightsaber on the floor, but she calmed down and relaxed.

"Ahsoka, I regret what I did. I don't want to be a Sith."

Ahsoka sighed and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her lightsaber and clipped it back onto her belt.

"Then why are you here Kip, why did you come back?"

"Because I want you to help me Ahsoka. I need your help to destroy the Sith," he explained.

Ahsoka raised her right eyemark and frowned. She was obviously confused.

"There is a transport that will be arriving at a warehouse, just south of here in about an hour," he explained. "I am suppose to board it, and it will take me to the Sith for further training. I think that this is our chance to destroy the Sith, and take over the galaxy and bring peace. Start our own reign. Don't you see?

Ahsoka gasped.

"You're saying that you want my help to destroy your Master and then take over the galaxy?" she cried. "What is wrong with you?"

Kip was startled. Isn't this what she wanted.

"No, I'm not mad," he started.

"No!" Ahsoka interrupted. "You don't want peace, you want power, and you want it all to yourself!"

Kip frowned and stood up. Ahsoka wasn't going to help him. He had a good plan, right?

"Fine, I'll take him out myself. And when I do, the first thing I'll do is have you thrown in jail," he said angrily. "Goodbye Ahsoka."

He turned and ran out of the temple. He knew that he couldn't take down the Sith by himself. By refusing his offer, Ahsoka could no longer be trusted. She was now the enemy, and she must be stopped.

**That was a little short. Sorry about that. I still have packing to do because I'm going on a trip tomorrow and it will last three days. I won't post FanFiction those days, but I will post on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday and so on. Please review!**


	16. Alternate Ending Part 4

**A/N: If you read the chapter before this, then you should know that nothing will be posted for three days because I am going on a trip. Hopefully, during that time I can think up new ideas to write. Anyways, please review this chapter! How am I doing? I really want to know.**

Anakin and Ahsoka stood right beside the warehouse where Kip was staying. After last night's encounter with Kip, Ahsoka had ran straight to the council. They had given her and her Master permission to stop Kip immediately. They had both hitched a ride to the warehouse, where they would wait for Kip's transport to arrive.

"Master, I'm sorry for losing it last night," she whispered sorrily.

She had told her Master everything about her and Kip's meeting, and he had gotten upset when he learned that she had lost her temper and let her emotions take control of her.

Anakin sighed and looked at Ahsoka with sparkling eyes.

"I forgive you Ahsoka. Just never do that again, trust me, you'll regret it."

Ahsoka nodded, but then immediately went silent. A ship had landed in front of the warehouse. It was now or never. Her and Anakin ran around to the back of the ship. Anakin made a signal, that meant that there was no way in. Ahsoka desperately thought of a way to enter the ship, without using the landing pad. She took a deep breath, there was a way in! She force jumped onto the roof of the ship and opened the emergency hatch. Ahsoka jumped inside and took cover in a large closet. Anakin did the same and hid inside the closet with her. Ahsoka sat down in the corner and clung onto her arms. She was scared, more scared then ever before.

OoOoOoO

Kip heard the sound of landing gear and he ran outside quickly. A small transport ship had just landed, the one that the man had sent for him. Kip smiled and walked towards it. The landing pad lowered and a droid walked down to greet him.

"Hello Sir. I am droid 1414 and I will be your assistant during your flight," it said cheerfully.

Kip rolled his eyes and walked inside of the ship. The ship's interior was new and very comfortable. The walls were leather and the floor had different colour carpets. 1414 led him to his room which was a lot better than the warehouse. The room had a small fluffy bed in the corner and a table on the other side. Kip told 1414 to leave, and as soon as the droid left, he fell onto the floor. How was he suppose to kill a Sith lord?

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka woke to her Master shaking her arm.

"Ahsoka, the shuttle just docked with another ship," he whispered softly.

She blinked a couple times, and then got up. She knew that her and her Master couldn't exit their hiding spot randomly because that was dangerous, and they didn't want to run into Kip just yet.

Ahsoka calmly reached out to the force.

OoOoOoO

There was a load knock on the door, causing Kip to snap out of his meditating trance.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

1414 walked in innocently.

"The shuttle has docked with the Separatist cruiser. Lord Sidious requests your presence on the bridge."

Kip sighed and got up. He had been meditating peacefully until that bunch of scrap metal knocked on the door. Oh well. Kip knew that he had to meet Sidious, and hopefully that would be the last time that they met.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka let go of the force and turned to face her Master.

"Kip is in his room still, but I think he'll exit the ship and meet someone in the hanger," she thought out loud.

Anakin nodded.

"Okay Snips, we'll wait until he exits the ship before we try and escape," he agreed.

OoOoOoO

Kip exited his luxurious room and followed 1414 to the landing pad. Slowly, it lowered. Kip summoned the force and used a force blast to push the landing pad all the way down. The pad clanged when it hit the hanger ground. Kip smiled and walked down the pad with 1414 right behind him.

Several battle droids of all varieties stood watching him as he walked towards the hallway that led to the bridge. 1414 started talking with other droids, which annoyed Kip greatly. He turned around and glared at the battle droid that was 1414.

"Weren't you only supposed to be my guide and assistant on the shuttle?" he said with fake innocence.

The droid thought for a moment.

"Yes I was Sir. But from what I know, you have never been on a Separatist ship and you need guidance."

Kip rolled his eyes.

"Go back to the shuttle 1414," he snapped.

1414 nodded and headed back to the shuttle. Kip chuckled and walked to the other end of the hanger and through a long dark hallway. How did he know the way?

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka nodded at her Master. Anakin smiled and opened the closet door. A droid stood there in complete shock. It raised it's blaster.

"Please, don't hurt me! I just got promoted!" it cried.

Ahsoka so badly wanted to laugh but she didn't. She peeked over the droids shoulder and noticed that a huge army of droids were standing in the hanger, as if they were waiting for someone unexpected to arrive, like her and Anakin.

Anakin sighed and looked at Ahsoka. The droid just stood there and did nothing.

"Well, we either destroy all of those droids and then go find Kip, or we try and sneak around them and find Kip," Anakin explained.

Ahsoka thought about it for a second and then finally answered.

"Well, there's only one exit from the hanger, and that's guarded by droids, so I guess that we have to destroy them," she said.

Anakin nodded and then looked at the droid.

"Do you want to, or should I?" he smiled.

Ahsoka smiled and grabbed her lightsaber.

"No!" the droid cried.

She activated her lightsaber and swung it at the droids head. She chopped the head off completely, causing the head to fall and hit the ground, making a loud clanging noise.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and they both ran off shuttle and charged the army of battle droids.

OoOoOoO

Kip arrived at the bridge. Battle droids stood at their posts, and there was barely any noise in the whole room. The man stood by the large window that looked out into space. He waved Kip over.

Kip ran over and stood next to him. He was ready.

"Ah Kip, you made it. Are you ready to start your training?" he asked.

Kip smiled.

"Yes Master."

**So there you guys go. I doubt that I will be able to post another chapter today because I have a lot of packing to do. I can't promise you that I will have time. If I don't have time, then the next time I will post will be Thursday. Please review, and thanks for your patience!**

**-Yksin**


	17. Alternate Ending Part 5

**A/N: Here's the last chapter I'm posting before I go on my trip. Please review! :)**

Ahsoka sliced the last battle droid in half, and then flopped onto the group. She was sweating and she couldn't feel her arms. Killing an entire army of battle droids took more energy than she expected. Anakin was sweating, but he tried not to show that droids could best him.

"Come on Snips, we have a job to do," he told her.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and stood up. She ran down the hallway, jumping over droid parts. Anakin stopped at the second intersecting hallway and turned.

"The bridge is this way," he explained.

Ahsoka nodded. Well, at least she had a map with her. Now she wouldn't get lost.

OoOoOoO

Kip yelped in surprise in pain as he was forced back into a hard wall. His Master had been 'teaching' him. Kip got up and glared at the Sith.

"Feel the hate flow through you. Embrace it, let it control you!" the Sith laughed darkly.

Kip took a deep breath. Anger boiled in his veins. He so wanted to attack his Master, but the thought of Ahsoka held him back. Sidious sensed this and chuckled.

"Clear her from your mind young one, then she shall not distract you from your training," he laughed bitterly.

Kip ignored the Sith. Erase Ahsoka? No way.

"Never!" he cried.

His Master snarled and sent a blast of force lightning towards him. The blast hit Kip in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The lightning engulfed his body, making his body feel like he was being stabbed with hundreds of white hot knives. He yelled and screamed in pain, but the Sith ignored him and laughed. Finally the pain went away and Kip got up. He didn't care what Ahsoka thought. Kip reached out to the force and called on more power than a Jedi could possibly summon. He felt a hot burning in his hands and he released the energy. Blue lightning erupted from his fingers and shot straight towards his Master. Sidious laughed a cruel laugh and deflected the lightning back at Kip. Kip dodged out of the way so that his own lightning wouldn't hit him.

"Good..Good!" Sidious cried.

Kip brushed off his robes with his hands.

"You have done well for one so young."

Kip realized what he had just done. He had summoned Sith lightning! He was a Sith. He could fight it for his whole life time, but he would never escape it. He was a Sith.

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka stopped dead. She gasped and put her hands on her temples. Anakin sensed it too and bowed his head. They had both felt a great disturbance in the force, one that told them that someone had done something really powerful, something so powerful that it caused the force to unbalance itself.

"Kip!" Ahsoka gasped.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. He went over to Ahsoka and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Ahsoka?" he asked calmly.

Ahsoka couldn't believe this. Didn't he sense it too?  
>"Kip, Kip has turned and there's no going back. Don't you see Master? He just summoned Sith lightning! Can't you feel it?"<p>

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and then re-opened them.

"Yes, I felt it. We must get to him soon before he can do anymore damage," Anakin said gimly.

He ran for the bridge but Ahsoka stopped him.

"They aren't in the bridge anymore Master. They're in a training room at the east side of the ship," Ahsoka said knowingly.

"How do you know?"

"Master, I can sense them," she said.

Anakin nodded and pointed down the hallway.

"Then that's them right over there, lets move Ahsoka!"

OoOoOoO

Kip activated his lightsaber and fiercely fought the Sith. His Master wanted to see if he could stand up for himself in a lightsaber duel, so he started to train him in the art of duelling.

His Master lunged for his chest but Kip parried and jumped over him in a quick flip. He slashed at the Sith's head, but his attacks were easily blocked.

If he couldn't defeat the Sith in a training duel, then how could he defeat him in a real duel?

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka reached the entrance first. She grabbed her lightsaber off of her belt and readied herself. Anakin did the same.

"Listen Ahsoka, if the Sith lord really is in there, then I'll take care of him. You will take care of Kip, understand?" Anakin said seriously.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Master, what do you mean by take care of? Do you mean that I have to kill Kip?" she asked.

Anakin took a deep breath.

"If you have to Ahsoka. I trust that you'll know when."

They heard chuckling and screams of pain from inside the room. Anakin's face tightened. He pressed the button on the wall and the doors slid open. He and Ahsoka ran inside, their lightsabers activated and ready for combat.

A man in a long cloak that covered his face stood in the centre of the large blank room. Kip lay curled up in a ball at his feet. Ahsoka gritted her teeth.

"Ah, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," he said in a dark elderly voice. "I always knew that the Jedi wouldn't give up one of their own without a fight."

Anakin stepped forward.

"Release the boy Sith," he said in a serious and dark voice.

The Sith chuckled and looked at Kip, who had gotten up and was glaring at Anakin.

"I don't think so Jedi. He is mine," he laughed cruelly.

Anakin ran forward to strike the Sith, but the Sith struck him with lightning. Anakin flew across the room and slammed into the wall. He rolled over and slipped into unconsciousness.

Ahsoka inhaled and then turned to glare at the Sith. He chuckled.

"Ah, young Padawan. You wouldn't consider joining me, would you?"

"Never," Ahsoka spit.

The Sith sighed and then looked at Kip.

"Kill her," he ordered.

Kip gasped and looked at his Master with wet eyes.  
>"Please Master, I can't do it!" he cried.<p>

"Do it or I will kill you and the Master and his Padawan," he threatened.

Kip inhaled and grabbed his lightsaber off his belt. He activated it and Ahsoka gasped. His lightsaber was blood red, the colour of the Sith.

He jumped forward and attacked Ahsoka with all his might. Ahsoka blocked every attack and was able to push him back a couple of times. Kip's attacks were sloppy and there was no way that he could hit her.

"Kip, stand down!" she cried as she parried an attack to her head.

Kip shook his head.

"No, I must avenge Kina!" he yelled.

Ahsoka jumped back with a flip. Kip charged at her, but Ahsoka whipped around and kicked him straight in the stomach. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Please Kip, Kina wouldn't want this!" she said desperatly.

Kip got up and re-activated his red lightsaber. He slashed at her legs and she jumped up to avoid the attack. Ahsoka quickly summoned the force and pushed Kip to the other side of the room. She took the time and ran over to her Master. He started to stir but he was out of it.

"Master, wake up! I need your help!" she whispered.

She shook his shoulder and his eyes slowly opened.

"Snips?" he asked sleepily.

Suddenly, a terrible scream came form the other side of the room. The Sith stood over Kip, deactivating his lightsaber.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled.

The Sith cackled with laughter and he ran out of the room. Ahsoka ran straight to Kip. He had a lightsaber wound in his heart. His green eyes fluttered and his skin was white, and clammy. His breathing was shallow, and by the look of it, he didn't have much time left.

"Kip, Kip no!" she choked.

Kip looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm...sorry Ahsoka," he winced.

Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and her emotions took control of her.

"Ah...Ahsoka. You were right. I...I am a ...very...bad person," he whispered. "I..should have listened...t..too you."

Ahsoka grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Don't go...Please don't go!" she cried.

Kip blinked a couple of times. He gripped Ahsoka's hand tightly.

"I...I shall see Kina...my sister. I shall...see her again."

The grip on Ahsoka hand loosened and Kip's eyes closed. His head rolled over and he was still.

Ahsoka leaned over him and cried.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am actually crying. This is so sad. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. The last chapter shall be posted on Thursday or Friday once I get back from my trip. Please review!**

**-Yksin**


	18. Alternate Ending Part 6 The End

**A/N: I'm back from my trip, which was really fun! Here's the final chapter of "Gemini". I want to thank everyone who reviewed and helped me finish this story. As I said before, I shall work on "Caught In The Middle" and have a chapter up soon. Please review! -Yksin**

Kip had felt nothing when Sidious' lightsaber stabbed him in the heart. He screamed only out of shock and of fear. Ahsoka came over, and she was crying. Knowing that he didn't have much time left, he made his finally words brief.

"I shall see Kina, my sister. I shall see her again."

It didn't come out like he wanted because he couldn't breath and his vocal chords hurt when he used them. He felt his life force fade, and he knew he was never coming back. In his head, he was rejoicing. Rejoicing because he would die, and rid himself of the guilt that he had built up in his system. The galaxy would be a better place without him. He closed his eyes and took his final breath. He stopped breathing and he felt his body go limp. He thought his last thoughts, and he died.

He woke up in a white stone room. He sat up and looked around. He had been lying on a white lace bed that was plain, yet elegant. There were pillars in each corner of the square room, each with a statue on an angel at the top. Where was he?

Suddenly, Kip felt a gust of wind and some white sand blew into the room. Frightened, Kip ran to the other side of the room, to avoid the cloud of sand. But the sand floated towards him and started to take the shape of a human. It became a solid and then, in the blink of an eye, the sand became Kina. She was wearing a golden robe that sparkled at every angle. Her face was smooth and white, with her green eyes sparkling with joy. Her hair was tied up into a bun the had braids down the side, that were clipped in with the bun. She was beautiful.

"Don't be afraid Kip," she said in a gentle voice. "You are safe here."

Kip blinked and then turned away. He remembered her dying, and him trying to kill Ahsoka, he was too ashamed to face his sister. She noticed this and walked forward and grabbed both of his shoulders. Her hands were warm and comforting, just like their Mom's hands were like.

"Kip, do not be ashamed of what happened," she said softly. "You are with me again. Isn't that what matters?"

Kip took a deep breath and faced Kina.

"How can I forget that Kina?" he asked rudely. "I tried to kill my best friend!"

Kina sighed and sat on the white lace bed.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked sharply.

Kip shook his head. He went over to her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You're here, not because of your actions, but because of your heart," she explained.

Kip reached down and gasped. He too wore robes, but his was just plain white. He undid the rope belt and put his hand on his heart. He noticed that there was a scar from the lightsaber wound.

"Why because of my heart? Why do I have a scar from my wound when I'm in the afterlife?" he shot at her.

Kina smiled and and then stuck out her arm and there was a blotchy scar from the needle injection spot.

"I also have one on my chest from where Sam Roosevelt stabbed me," she smiled.

"That doesn't explain why we have scars," Kip said annoyingly.

Kina chuckled and then got back to business.  
>"They are kept as a reminder, so we still have our identities. I hope you know what I mean," she said.<p>

Kip nodded.

"Why am I here Kina?" he asked simply.

She frowned. "I already told you Kip. You have a good heart, and that's all that counts. You made a wrong choice, but you acknowledge it. You are a good person Kip, and that is why you are here."

Kip nodded. He was happy that he was here with Kina, but something was troubling him.

"Kip, would you like to see Ahsoka?" she asked.

Kip was puzzled.

"But Ahsoka didn't die," he said quickly.

Kina smiled. "No silly. She isn't dead. We can see her, come on."

Kina got up and walked to one of the pillars. Kip followed her and watched as she stuck her hands out. Sand came into the room and formed a sort of tablet on the wall.

"Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano please."

OoOoOoO

Ahsoka picked at her scrambled eggs and watched Jedi walk in and out of the eatery. She had been there for what seemed like hours, and she couldn't eat a bite. Yesterday was one of the worst days of her life. Kip had died a Sith, and she was too late to stop the Sidious. She had failed.

Anakin walked over to her and sat down on the chair beside her. He had been trying to comfort her all night, but Ahsoka was as miserable as ever.

"Ahsoka, please eat," he pleaded.

Ahsoka glared at him and then took a bite. The eggs which were her favourite food, now tasted like crap. She coughed and spit out the egg into her napkin.

"I can't," she sighed.

Anakin shifted in his seat and then faced her.

"Ahsoka, Kip went to the right place. There is no need to worry," he said gently.

"How could he have?" she cried. "I don't want to be rude, but Kip was a Sith! What makes you so sure that he didn't got to hell!"

Anakin bowed his head, and then looked at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Ahsoka, he wasn't a Sith. I know that he followed one, but couldn't you sense his feelings? He was confused, clouded, and he wanted to turn back," Anakin explained. "You see Ahsoka? He's in a good place."

Ahsoka smiled and then looked up, though she didn't realize that Kip was watching her every move.

OoOoOoO

The image faded and the sand split apart. Kip had started to cry and he wiped the tears from his cheeks with his hand. Ahsoka had doubted him, but she wanted him to thrive. Kip cleared his throat and then looked at Kina. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. Kina's hair smelt like a fresh garden, it made Kip's eyes watery.

Suddenly, bells started to ring. They broke apart and Kina smiled.

"What is it?" Kip asked curiously.

The bells kept ringing, and then a beautiful white gate appeared on one of the walls. Two golden angel statues stood on either side, pointing at the gate.

Kina walked towards the gate. She held her right hand out behind her and then turned her head to look at Kip.

"It's time to go," she said softly.

Kip took her hand and they marched to the gate. It opened slowly, and gracefully, not squeaking once.

"Where does the gate lead?" he asked Kina.

She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand.

"It is time to enter Heaven."

THE END

**Sadly, this is the end of Gemini. I thought the ending was pretty good, and I don't see anywhere that can hint towards a sequel. So, here's Gemini with an alternate ending as well! Thanks again everyone! I'll update my other story as soon as I can! -Yksin :)**

**PS: I'm sorry that there was some religious references in there. I'm sorry if I offended anybody's religion and if I did, then I didn't mean to. I tried not to make it too religious, but it turned out like that. Again, sorry for the religious references. -Yksin**


End file.
